Test Subject: Edward Elric
by Kitty Cat Edward
Summary: After encountering a horrible bio-Alchemist, and being injected with some liquid, Edward now faces with drastic changes to his body, and his mind. -Fearing this will be a set-back for his love life, and family. Will he be able to suffice it? /AU. rated T Parental RoyEd,(Also with Havoc), contains EdxOC. m!pregnancy, slight expansion.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**Test Subject.**_

Sounds of melee pounded the air, two men were fighting viciously, the oldest was a gentlemen whom was also a bio-Alchemist who desperately needed an new test subject, and this was the right boy for the choice! He was nimble, fully grown, and quite healthy. Both jumped back from each, the scientist raised his arms, the sword still in place. "Are you ready, Mr. Edward Elric!?" That was the others name, who apparently lost his alchemy a while back when he brought his brother, Alphonse Elric back from the gate.

"You've had enough stalling, Elric!~ Now it's time for the real fun to begin!" With that being said, the man pulled out a switch and quickly pressed the button, which activated the hidden restraints that were in the walls around them. But with Ed being on high alert, as the restraints shot out at him, he quickly dodged most of them and charged at the scientist. He threw his arm back with the dagger, and was ready to slice the man.

But he stopped.

A chain was wrapped around his right arm, his gold eyes widen in shock when he unconsciously tried to fight against the chain. But it was no use, many more shot out from the surrounding walls, "No..." grabbing onto his other arm, along with both his calves, ir pulled him back to a brick wall with such force, Ed heard a crack in the back of his skull.

Thanks to it, his vision started to become more blurry and unfocused, but they did not leave the man who was now going over to a table, lined with different types of test tubes and beakers, all filed glowing goop that was also in many different colors. One was already in needle form, his index finger flicked the needle, he looked sickly over at Edward. "Now that you're still, Mr. Elric, this will be most enjoyable.."

The man started to make his way over to him, Ed once again, started to squirm hopelessly against the restraints, "No.. Get away from me!" Ed cried, he would try to kick the man away, but his legs were apart from one another. But he was steeping closer and closer, until the man was right next to him.

"Don't worry.. This won't hurt a bit." The man said with sick satisfaction, flicking the needle once more. Ed flinched, hoping this will be enough to stop the man, but it wasn't.

A choking gasp escaped Edward's throat, his eyes shook in such, utter fear and pain, that his body began to go into shock. This man had injected into him a unidentified glowing substance, the needle was completely empty, he threw the needle to the floor, taking out the switch again and clicked the restraints off his arms and legs, Ed collapsed to his knees and fell to the side, gripping his neck tightly.

A searing pain overcame him, the needle wound throbbed like a little heartbeat, the man got onto one knee and whispered again: "In the next few days, your body will make miraculous changes, that seem improbable to the world.. Then my long-term research will finally be complete."

Since the pain was so bad, Ed could hardly make what he was saying, only he to reply with an inaudible _What.._

But before the scientist could say anything else, the doors to the underground lab burst open, and military soldiers came rushing in, surround the area and the criminal, with guns pointed at.

"Surround the suspect and make sure he doesn't escape! Secure Fullmetal, make sure he's still with us!" Roy Mustang entered the room, fingers ready to snap. Riza Hawkeye was by his side, ready to shoot.

The man looked around, knowing full well that he was outmatched, he fell to his knees, with his hands in the air as a sign of surrender. Breda Heymans went over to the man and forced him down to the ground, with his face in the dirt.

Havoc ran over to check on Ed, he was laying limp on the ground, his right hand still gripping the side of the neck. His eyes darted to the right and he saw the recently used needle, it didn't take long for Havoc to realized that Ed was already experimented on. They were too late. He got down to one knee, shaking Edward's arm, "Kid! Are you alright!? Kid!" Havoc continued to shake his arm, but Ed was unresponsive, he was out-cold.

Havoc signaled Roy to come over, even Mustang was shock to notice that Edward was used as a test subject. "Colonel, Edward was used as a test subject.. We were far too late. But the good thing, he's still hanging on."

Even though that may be true, it was still sickening to think that there were still bio-Alchemists still around in the pits of Central City, "It doesn't look like his outer features have changed, but we're not taking any chances. Escort him to the nearest hospital!" Ordered Mustang, sending a signal to tell his men to fall-out with the hand-cuffed criminal.

Havoc sighed, he was worried about Edward, he stuck a cigarette in his mouth and it hung on his lip lazily, he grabbed Edward carefully and threw him over his shoulder, then stood up.

When Havoc got outside, the boy didn't move an inch, he was still non moving as he was in the lab, he went to his car and placed Edward down on the seat. The needle wound caught his attention wildly, it was all swollen up, bigger than a bee sting. "Damn it." Havoc grumbled, slamming the car door.

Roy walked over to Jean after telling a team of troops to investigate inside the lab more, "How's he doing, Havoc?" Roy asked out of concern, looking at him.

Havoc lit his cigarette, blowing out a puff of smoke, "Still non moving as he was when we found him," Pausing for a moment, they both looked over at the suspect whom was sitting in a car, still with a sick look on his face. "Sick bastard, experimenting on all these innocent people for some shit research.. Makes me want to kill him on the spot."

Roy put his palms in the air, "In due time, he'll have the taste he deserves," Roy looked at Edward who was sitting in a slumped position in the back seat of the car. "Such a shame, he was about to get married too. Hurry and get him to the hospital, Havoc." Roy ordered, turning away and heading back over to Hawkeye.

Havoc threw his cigarette to the ground, and got into the car, and started the engine. In no time flat, Havoc drove off away from the crime scene. All was quiet, he gave Edward a shoulder glance, "Poor kid." Havoc felt absolute pity for the boy, he was about to have his life in front of him, settling down and having a family, and a loving wife.

Havoc's shoulder was aching a bit, probably when he lifted Edward out of that place, _Strange.. He's a bit heavier than he looks.._

* * *

**-Well I hoped you all enjoyed this! The new chapter should be up soon! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my OC(s).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Dreams**_

Charlotte Collins hurried to the Central hospital, after getting the grievous call from one of the doctor's. Her brother-in-law, Alphonse Elric was visiting for the first after his travels from Xing, after hearing that his brother was in trouble, he couldn't believe it. He went along with her.

Charlotte and Al checked into the hospital at the front desk, saying it's urgent to not sit in the waiting room, "I'm sorry, but I cannot let you two up to his room now, he's running on tests right now, but I shall let you know when he is done. So please, have a seat in the waiting room." The receptionist said, beckoning them to go sit down and wait.

"O-Oh, okay.. Thank you, ma'am.." Charlotte muttered, eyes going to the floor, the two walked over to the chairs and sat down in them. Even though they're family, they couldn't even visit him at all.. "I wonder what brother got himself into this time..." Al mumbled, he couldn't put his finger on it, but this wasn't a normal injury, it was something else.

"Before he left today.. He got a call from Mustang, that Edward was requested to go on a hunt for a newly wanted criminal that was around our area, of course, Ed didn't deny, saying it would be a piece of cake, I urged him not to go, but he told he knew some techniques when he was in Creta, that he could handle the guy himself.. But.." Charlotte trailed off the conversation, her brown bangs hiding her gray eyes from Alphonse, Al rubbed her back comfortably, "I should've went with him.. This is my fault."

Al nodded disagreeing, "It isn't your fault, Charlotte, you couldn't stop brother from being reckless.. The same thing would have happened to you." Al said, he was actually glad she didn't go with him, two tragedy's in one would be too much to bare. Now her and Edward have to suffer, it made Al sad on the inside, Ed promised not to do any military work that involves him going out alone on the field. Alphonse suspected that he would break that promise. Seeing Charlotte upset was one of the most things that the Elric brothers feared, the look on her face is what sets them off..

Alphonse hopes the test will be over so they can confront him about what had happen to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the final tests were done to check Edward's heart and body levels, he slept soundly on the hospital bed, a connector tube in his right arm, connected to a bag filled with water, in hopes to drown out the substance that was inside him. Ed clenched his eyes tight, gripping the sheet that was covering half his body, his heart rate was going up. The blond youth was having a bad dream:

_Edward was standing in a lone walkway behind row houses that went all the way down the street, it looked just like a typical path where pedestrians take shortcuts at right? Wrong. This was the pathway where he gets up to see everyday, this is where Charlotte told him she plays here all the time when she was a kid. But.. there was something off about it.. It looked dark, and depressing, it was unusual to say at the least.. Edward's eyes travel around frantically, something appeared in the corner of his eye, he directed his attention to the girl standing just feet away from him, her back was facing towards him, of course, this wasn't just any girl, it was someone he cared for deeply.  
_

_A smile broke across his face, a sign of relief in this depressing dream, "Charlotte!" He called out to her to get her attention, Ed started to run over there, but soon slowed down when Charlotte started to turn around. Ed's body froze up, he was utterly stunned of what he was seeing, what he was taking in. This girl in front of him, was not Charlotte, but a monster. Her skin was a sickly grayish pale, her finger nails were black and sharpened to a point that was almost an inch long, her incisors were protruding her upper lip, one of her eyes was a complete red, you couldn't even see the iris and pupil, her other eye was a deeper shade of gray than her normal eye color, there was an iris pigment discoloration, red surrounded her pupil, as if she hadn't got any sleep.._

_"Char.." He was too shocked to even talk, this couldn't be her, this was the opposite of Charlotte Collins, it had to be, right? Or it could've been that scientist, he escaped the military pursuit, and found his way to Charlotte and mutated her. But.. Al was with her.. Why didn't Alphonse protect her!? "Charlotte.. how did this happen!? Did that scientist do this to you!? Where's Al?!" He demanded to know, going up to place his hands on her shoulders, but backed off when she took a swipe at him with her lethal nails, blood was dripping off her fingers, from the cut that was on his arm. Ed fell to his knees, wide eyed at the cut and with surprised. That was a warning to keep distance from each other. "Why?"_

_Charlotte closed her eyes, well only one eye could close and it was the right, and opened it again, "Edward.." She finally spoke, her voice was still the same but her outer appearance was so different, it made Ed's heart sink to his stomach. "No one did this to me.. It was.." She paused, raising a clawed finger at the blond, "You." That was it, it wasn't anyone, it was Edward? He didn't understand, "What.. but.. What do you mean, Charlotte?!" The freak show girl turned around again, so she wouldn't see him. "You left me alone.. Al and I.. We tried making you stay, but you were too stubborn. You broke your promise, and now I've turned into what I'm always feeling on the inside.. Ignored and neglected.. A bug." She wrapped her arms around herself, almost like a hug._

_The sound of clothes tearing sounded the air, for a moment, everything fell quiet between them, the sound of ripping cloth came from the young Alchemist Edward Elric, while he was on the ground, his almost-tight fitting shirt was ripped ever so slightly, along with his pants, Ed's eyes were wide once again, of the sudden change to his body, he examined himself, touching his chest, each of his arms, and thighs. He felt... softer, somewhat corpulent.. He gained at least 40-50 pounds, Ed always had a gracefully slim body, but this was impossible, he looked over himself yet again.. "..What..? What is this!? What happened to me!?" Ed shouted, he was generally starting to freak out now, his eyes riveted to the slender girl, they did not leave her. She gave him a shoulder glance, her eye was filled with disappointment and shame. "The liquid inside you will soon start to take its course, this is just the beginning, Edward.."  
_

_Ed gritted his teeth, he could feel how stupid he is for going out after that bio-Alchemist. Now he faces this. "This isn't it..? What's going to happen to me!? Please tell me, Charlotte!" He begged, almost desperately, Charlotte didn't say anything, nothing at all to calm him down, only to make him more afraid and paranoid. "...I'm leaving Edward, I can't watch you like this.. It's too pitiful.. Now you'll feel how it's like to be alone." She clenched her hand and placed it at her side, with no other words being said by the girl, she took off, "Wait!" Shouted Edward, reaching out to grab her clawed hand, but only missed by an inch. Ed fell forward completely onto his stomach, seeing Charlotte run off down the walkway. Almost out of sight, Ed began to feel light headed, he couldn't stand because of unfocused vision and the new weight. He squinted his eyes, reaching out for her. "Charlotte.."_

_"Don't go."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A horrible scream echoed down the second floor hallway of the Central hospital, it was coming from room, 4B, the nurses and even Roy Mustang tried to calm him down, he was having a nightmare, and from the looks of the squirming boy, it seemed like a frightening one.

"Sedatives!" A nurse ordered the other.

"I gave it to him, but he's rejecting it!" The other nurse replied, Ed's heartbeat was going up rapidly, "He won't calm down, if his heart rate goes up any farther he'll have a heart attack! Wake up little man!"

"Edward, you're dreaming! Wake up!" Roy said loudly over Ed's constant screaming, but it wasn't effective, he can't slap a patient, so he had to do quick thinking. He got it, the Collin's girl and his brother, maybe they could help? Roy headed out of the room and hurried down to the first floor into the waiting room, Charlotte and Alphonse are asleep, Charlotte sleeping on her arm, and Al with his back. He did not hesitate to grab their arms and pull them up to their feet and drag them along.

"R-Roy!? W-What are you doing!?" Charlotte exclaimed wearily, dragging her feet as she went up the stairs with the two men. Alphonse raised his eyebrows, "Colonel! What's the meaning of this, is brother alright!?"

"Not exactly, you two! Ed can't come out of his nightmare, his heart rate is going up by the tens, if he doesn't calm down soon, he'll die. Death at age 19 is ridiculous, if you ask me!" Roy remarked, quickly finding the room, they could hear his screams from the stair well.

Charlotte and Al went inside the room, seeing the screaming Edward's body jump on the bed as the nurses held his wrists down, the nurses looked back at the Colonel, "We tried everything, he won't awaken!"

Rushing over to Ed's side, they both sat on each side's of the hospital bed, Ed was drenched in sweat, and tears were streaming down the sides of his face. Seeing him in such fear and pain, it frightened her and Al both. She signaled one of the nurses to back away, she grabbed the others hand and gripped it tightly, kissing the back of it. "Edward, wake up dear! You're dreaming! I'm here.. Me and Al are here for you, Ed! Please wake up!"

_Alphonse and..._ Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, Charlotte and Al jumped slightly at it, his eyes were wide with fatigue, the heart rate on the monitor started to slow down again, tears were starting to dry on his face, it took him a few moments to realize where he was. An uneasy smile decorated her face, "..There you are, you were causing a ruckus, silly.. Did you forget that you're not the only one in this hospital?.." She said comfortably, rubbing the side of the hand with her thumb, smiling over at Al then back at him. "Brother, that was some dream you were having." Alphonse commented, furrowing his brows, "We could hear you from all the way from the stair way."

Ed continued to stare at the both in shock, more focusing on Charlotte.. She was normal, her eyes were a nice charcoal, her complexion was normal, no teeth protruding her lips, even her hands were soft and smooth, with no sign of claws. Ed got a quick look at himself, he was still as well-toned, vaguely no signs of any soft loose flesh.

Unexpectedly, Ed shot up and pulled Charlotte into an suffocating hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her, she was a bit surprised by his motions, Ed gave hugs, yes, but rarely anything this embracing. "You're here.. Both of you.. You didn't leave me alone.." He muttered into her shoulder as he nuzzled into it.

Blinking, Charlotte pulled away from the hug and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Ed, we wouldn't leave you alone for nothing, we were in the waiting room, hoping that you'd wake up soon."

Al nodded, "Yeah, brother you need to stop getting into trouble, and settle down." Al chuckled, Ed shot him a look, but didn't argue, he just sighed and ruffled his little brother's hair. "Yeah, I know Al, you tell me all the time."

Roy was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, eyes closed. "Glad to see that you're all right, Fullmetal." Roy commented, even though Mustang was a jackass, he still cared for Ed as if he were his son.

Ed narrowed his eyes, sarcastic bastard. "Yeah, no thanks to you, what took you guys so damn long!?"

"Do you not realized how many warehouses there are, Ed!? You gave us no details of your whereabouts, so we had to go through each of the warehouses one by one! Stop complaining, at least you're not dead!" Roy snapped, clenching a gloved fist.

"But that bastard injected me with some glowing crap! It felt like I was dying!" Ed snapped back, a migraine soon coming on.

Charlotte and Al face palmed, "Please stop fighting you two, you're like father and son."

The door to the room opened and Edward's doctor walked into the room, the doctor was a female and she seemed about in her late twenties. "Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything, is everything alright now, Edward?" She asked with a smile.

His eyes went to the sheet, "Yeah."

"How's your neck?" She asked again, pointing to the bandages around his torso to neck, "It's been fine, it uh- doesn't burn like it did before, Dr. Marshall."

"That's good, I'll have you know that your test results came back in, and well.. from that liquid that was injected into you, it threw your metabolism out of whack, and it severely damaged your nerve tissue." She informed, looking at the clipboard in her hands, this was very stunning to hear, "And since our technology isn't up-to-date yet, we still do not know what else it has affected in your body."

"I-Is it permanent?" Asked Charlotte worryingly.

The doctor smiled at the girl, "Don't worry, he should be back to normal in a few weeks." She read down the clipboard to the very last thing, "Oh, Mr. Elric, allow me to take your height and weight test, then that should be it."

Ed nodded and stood up, at least he could stand properly again, Dr. Marshall went over to a drawer, taking out measuring tape for Ed's arms and legs. She went to Edward, and told him to get into a T-stance, she then measured his arms, "Hm.. both exactly 14 inches.."

Now his legs "Both 2.6 in length." It was surprising for auto mail, too. "Perfect length for your age, it wasn't affected at all." That was a relief for Charlotte, Ed, and Al.

"Okay Ed, please step onto the doctor scale, please." Ed did as he was told, he stripped off his shirt for accurate measurements, it says on the clip board Edward's last weight check was just a few weeks ago. 140 pounds. Dr. Marshall started to play with the scale, putting it on his correct weight, ((A/N I am gomen, I really forget how these type of scales work, so please bare with me.))

The doctor made a 'Hmm' noise from her throat, the bar was unbalanced, she moved it up about 15 pounds and it rocked back and forth. "Strange.."

Ed looked at her nervously, "What? What is it?"

"Mr. Elric, you weigh 15 pounds more than your typical weight, and from my calculations, you've gained it recently.. Have you eaten anything in the last 7-8 hours?"

Ed nodded, hearing this made his heart sink again, "No.. I haven't.."

The doctor put a finger to her cheek, "Hm, maybe you hit a growth spurt, at your age you still do get them.. Well, everything seems to be in order, by tomorrow you'll be able to check out of the hospital, but make sure you get a lot rest."

Charlotte looks over at him, "Oh he will, I'll make sure of it." Charlotte said with determination, Alphonse sweat dropped.

Dr. Marshall went over to the door, and waved to the three. "Alright, see you." She opened the door and left, of course Roy Mustang followed her. "Wait beautiful! Let me tell you a few reasons why you should hook up with the Flame Alchemist!"

Charlotte sighed, placing balled up fists on her knees, Ed put his shirt back on and sat back down on the bed, in his eyes, it looked like something dearly bothered him. "..Are.. Are you okay, Ed?"

Ed nodded slowly, although he even wasn't sure, Charlotte rubbed his back, he looked over at her again. "Charlotte, I have a question..: Do you hate me?" He asked with a sad look on his face.

Charlotte's mouth hung open a little, "N-No Ed, I don't." Where did that come from!?

"So, you're saying you wouldn't hate me, even if something horrible happens to me?..."

Both her hands caressed his cheeks, and forced him to look at her, "Look at me, Edward, I would never hate you for no matter what you did, you are a special person in my life, understand? Even if your outer appearance changed, I would still love you just the way you are."

She let go of his cheeks, he smiled and looked down, "Thanks.. I'm glad to hear that." Again, he pulled her into a hug, nuzzling into her hair and kissing her neck. Alphonse smiled, "I'm glad you're doing fine now, brother." He stood up and gave his big brother a hug as well.

"Thanks Al." He grinned.

Alphonse looked at the clock on the wall, it was already THAT late? Visiting hours are done so they need to go. "Well, it looks like we need to go, Ed, it's getting late."

Edward lied back down on his bed with arms behind his head, "It is, isn't it?" He muttered, staring at the ceiling, Charlotte walked over and gave Edward one last kiss on the forehead, "I'll come get you tomorrow, okay? Sleep tight." A flash back to that dream appeared in Ed's eyes, she turned around and began to walked, he leaned out and grabbed her hand, making sure he didn't miss it.

She stopped suddenly, looking back at it with a questioned face. "..Is something wrong?" She asked, with a crooked smile, "...Nothing.. Just be careful, Al, could you do me a favor, can you make sure she gets home okay?"

Charlotte blinked, raising up her hands and waving them. "Uh Ed, I'll be fine on my own, we don't live too far from here, ya know."

"I'm not risking it, Al, just please do so."

"Sure brother, you sure are acting strange.. Well, just get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow." Al waved him off, leaving the room with Charlotte.

"He sure is acting weird, Al. I'm worried.." Charlotte mumbled, rubbing the side of her arm.

Al shrugged, "It's probably his protective husband instincts kicking in, he's always like this, remember?"

Her expression was dull, but a smile crept to her lips, they went down the steps to the first floor.

"Yeah, maybe it's that."

* * *

**Phew, that was a long chapter. I apologize for Ed getting touchy-touchy with Charlotte, and it killed me to write this chap akljjlkaJ The next Chap should have preggers Ed! c':~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Home**_

The next day, it was mid-afternoon, Charlotte and Alphonse checked Edward out of the hospital and were ready to head back home. As they were walking back, Edward was slowing down a little, even though they both weren't even walking fast.

"Are you alright brother? You want me to carry you?" Al asked, Ed looked out of breath, maybe because his nerves made his skin super sensitive and hurt to the touch. But he come overcome this, a sigh escaped him, throwing his bag over his right shoulder, even though both shoulders completely feel like lead. "Nah, I'll be fine, Al, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, so I'm a bit exhausted.."

"Well, when we get home, you can lay down and rest, I'll take care of you." Said Charlotte, "But, I do not want you to do any military work in your condition, got it?" She pointed a finger at him, a stern look on her face, Edward made a disapproving face, "What!? So I have to stay cooped up in the house for the rest of the week!?"

Alphonse leaned in and whispered, "Better listen to her, Ed.. She looks serious about this." A few sweat drops appeared on Al's head, when it comes to one's health, Charlotte takes it very seriously.

Her lanky arms crossed over her chest, "Ed, stop being so stubborn, you need your rest the doctor said it was required." She mumbled, Ed fell silent for a moment, an image of that monster girl appeared where Charlotte was standing, it made Ed jump without them noticing, he clenched his eyes for a brief second then opened them again and the regular Charlotte appeared.

Al looked back at him, noticing he was wobbling back and forth and looked like he was about to fall over, the younger ran over and helped him stand. "Ed, what's wrong?"

Charlotte stopped walking and ran over to Ed's side, he was covering his eyes with his hand and pinching the bridge of his nose. She rubbed his back comfortably, "Yeah.. I just had a booming headache just now.." He slurred, it seemed he was about to faint, but shook it off, "Ed you're losing your balance, here, I'll help you." Charlotte threw his right arm over her shoulders, her left arm over his, and her only hand on his chest so to make sure he doesn't slump over, he was pretty heavier than her.

Gold eyes turned crestfallen, down at the ground, he tried to not drag his feet, but everything was blurring in and out, but no matter what he did not want to fall into unconsciousness again, to experience those dreams.

Soon, they arrived to a local town house, "We're here, Ed you'll be alright.. Alphonse, could you open the door?" Charlotte tossed the key to him, Al went up the porch steps and unlocked the door. The couple carefully went up the steps, she wasn't sure if Ed was still with them, but he was unresponsive, they went inside the house.

"Will you be okay getting him up the steps, Charlotte?" Alphonse asked, you can hear the concern in his voice. Charlotte exhaled, "Yeah, I'll be fine." Her and Ed started to head up the stairs, couldn't help but wonder what was going through his head right now. What did that Alchemist do to him exactly?!

When they hit the top of the stairs, she walked down the hallway to the last door, she opened the door to an average-size bed room meant for two people, connected to a full bathroom. Walking over to the bed, she placed him down, his head was bowed, but he soon looked up with no signs of expression on his face.

A warm smile broke across her face, "You're home sweetheart. You can relax now.." She said in a calm tone, sliding off his brown trench coat from his shoulders, taking off his shoes and putting them against the nightstand, and unbuttoning his vest. Charlotte pulled off his hair tie, gold hair falling to his shoulders for comfort while laying down.

Charlotte guided Edward to lay down on the bed, his whole body ached like crazy, he winced when he was sprawled out on the mattress, but soon relaxed. She pulled the covers half-way to covered him, placing a hand on his neck to check his temperature. He was burning up! Charlotte unbuttoned the first few buttons of his white denim shirt, to help cool down his temperature.

"There.. I want you to rest as much as possible, then before you know it you'll be better in no time, all right?" She softly said, swiping his bangs out of his face. His eyelids were lowered, a faint golden hue coming from them. "Thank you Charlotte..."

She nodded in response, a light tinge of blush appearing on her cheeks, "Mmh, I'll go get you some tea, and I'll lay down with you." Patting his forehead before she got up, Ed rested his eyes for a moment, but not falling asleep. Charlotte left the bedroom and went down the stairs, seeing Al standing around with his hands shoved into his pockets. "Is he resting okay?"

Rubbing the nape of her neck, and nodding she responded, "Yup, he's fine now." She replied, heading down the steps completely, standing in front of Alphonse. "Good... I have to leave now."

Her head perked up, "What, why?"

"Heading to East City to visit Ria.. Then to Resembool to visit Winry and Granny." Al blushed very gently, rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably.

"Ohhh!~ Is something going on between you and Ria, huh?" Charlotte teased, nudging him in the arm with her elbow, Al slapped her elbow away but not too hard. "Knock it off, Charlotte, she's just a friend.."

"Sure Al, well thank you for visiting, and thanks for helping your brother." Charlotte said, rubbing him on the side of the arm. Al headed to the door, smiling, "Of course, when I get to East City, I'll give you a call to check up on Ed," He sent out a wave, "See ya soon." Al continued out the door, "Okay, don't get into any trouble!"

Closing the door and heading back in the kitchen, Charlotte filled the tea kettle with water and placed it on the stove burner, then getting a bowl filled with lukewarm water, and a cloth from one of the drawers, placing it on the side. She placed her forehead on her forearm, while waiting for the kettle to whistle, something strange was up with Edward, it's not just his nerves, it's something else.. Something that he isn't telling her about.. Her mind slowly slipped in slumber, but was quickly disrupted when the kettle whistled a startling whistle, shooting up fast, and almost falling out of her chair, she went to the stove and removed the kettle from the burner and shut the stove off.

Pouring the water in a mug, then adding the Ginger tea bag to help relieve nausea and dizziness, she added just a small pinch of sugar for a little flavor. She placed the cloth on the edge of the small bowl, picking it up with a hand, then the tea with the other, and heading out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Charlotte carefully headed down the hallway, the door was open just a crack so she wouldn't have to struggle to open the door with her hands filled, going inside and closing the door with her foot, seeing Ed in the same positioned as he was when she lied him down. She sat down on the edge of the bed, putting the bowl on the nightstand, "Hey.. Are you still awake?" She asked in a soft whisper, Edward's eyes opened, looking straight at her, "..I wasn't asleep, I couldn't sleep.."

"Strange.. It looked like you were knocked out when you first lied down.. Anyway, here's your tea, it'll help you to relax." Charlotte blew on the steaming mug, so it wouldn't burn Ed's tongue. He sat up slowly, taking the cup from her hand, then taking a sip, giving the cup back to her and laying back down.

The brunette soaked the cloth in the water, wringing it out, and placing it on the base of his forehead, "There now.. Does that feel better?" She asked softly, stroking his cheek with the side of her thumb, "A little.." He chuckled wearily, trying to smile at least. Charlotte gave him a toothy smile, nodding, "Good."

She removed her shoes, laying down next to him, Ed wrapped an arm around her slim waist, pulling her close. Nuzzling his nose into her back, he quickly fell asleep, and surprisingly he slept soundly. Charlotte fell asleep as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, the telephone rang and rang, it was the evening and the sun was about to set, Charlotte sat up halfway, slapping a palm to her forehead, and reached for the phone. "...Hello?"

_'Charlotte! You've finally answered!'  
_

It took Charlotte a few moments to realize who the voice was, "..Angie? What-What is it?"

_'Sweetheart, I'm sorry to bother you, but I need you to come down to the restaurant for an hour or so, one of our servers won't be coming till nine, and the place is packed!'_

Sitting up completely and swinging her feet over the edge of the bed, rubbing the tiredness from her eyes. "What- Angie I can't, Ed just got out of the hospital and I have to take care of him. Can't you find someone else?"

_'I've tried, Charlotte, but everyone is not available, I promise you it'll only be an hour.'_

Charlotte pulled away from the phone for a moment, looking behind her at Ed whom was sleeping like a baby, she turned away and placed her ear back on the receiver, sighing. "Fine, but only an hour exactly, then I'm leaving."

_'Oh! Thank you dear, I owe you, see ya when you get here!'_

"See ya soon." Charlotte smiled uneasily, putting the phone back on the hook, exhaling she stretched her arms over her head, there were light bags under her eyes, but were vaguely noticeable, she looked back at Edward. "I have to go for now, Ed, for like an hour, you probably won't even notice that I'm gone" She chuckled to herself, leaning down and kissing Ed on the cheek, then putting on her shoes, she looked over the night stand and saw her father's pocket watch on the table, she clipped it onto her belt loop and shoved it into her pocket.

She walked over to the door, taking one last look at Edward, he'll be fine, right? She's sure of it, it's only an hour and he's in a deep slumber, she smiled to herself, "What am I worried about..?" Closing the door quietly, Edward twitched in his sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_This place was desolate and gray, no signs of life anywhere, Edward was standing dead in the middle of nothing, he flinched into awareness, looking around frantically, but as he shuffled around something felt out of the ordinary with his body, he didn't want to look over himself, but eyes fell downward, no.. not again.. This isn't happening, his body.. It was the same as before, soft and pudgy, flesh bulging from his sleeves, there was hardly any sign of actual muscle, his hands trembled, why? Why was he in this grotesque form?_

_"Horrible, isn't it?" A voice spoke out, an all too-familiar voice that sent shivers up and down his spine, he spun around and saw a girl sitting on what appears to be an invisible wall that matched the scenery, her ankles crossed and her back straight up, this was the humanoid Charlotte, but.. she looked worse than before, her shirt was torn with scars along her midriff to the navel of her stomach, the dark grayness in her only eye was beginning to discolor, the hair on Ed's neck stuck up from the mere sight of the dreadful girl._

_"Charlotte.. You're back..?" He managed to utter out, taking slow steps toward her, she sighed exasperatedly, looking at him unamused, "Why must you keep referring to me with that name? My name isn't Charlotte, you know, I just look like her." She mused, looking at her clawed nails. Edward stopped suddenly, blinking at her with confusion, so this wasn't Charlotte.. "..Then what the hell are you?"_

_A malicious smirk appeared across her used-to-be pink lips, pointing to the temple of her head, "Just a figment of your imagination, a result of that liquid that was injected into you, and another result is you being in that corpulent form, it's actually quite funny, but saddening at the same time." She shrugged, doing a simple hair flip to her locks of dark hair. It wasn't even brown, just a pitch black._

_Edward knitted his eyebrows angrily, "So why'd you appear again? I thought you said you couldn't see me like this?" Ed asked, keeping a sharp eye on the mischievous girl, she closed an eye and grinned, "Well, I got bored, and I missed messing with your head, and.. someone else suggested that I come to visit the Fullmetal Alchemist every so often." She raised a bony clawed finger, Ed whipped around and saw a figure leaning against the wall, his eyes shook, no this couldn't be, not him too.. Not his little brother. "...! Al!" Ed hurried over to him, but stopped again. His gold short hair was a dirty blond, instead of the left eye being a menacing red, it was the right. His incisors also protruded his lip, and his skin was a sickly gray just as the Charlotte lookalike._

_"Hello, my so-called older brother.." He greeted with a sickening smirk, pushing his back off the wall, closing in on him, Ed backed up in fear, but bumping into someone behind him, he whipped around again, the doppelganger Charlotte was behind him, Ed clenched his teeth, grabbing her by the collars and slamming her into the wall she was sitting on, he leaned his face into hers, his eyes as fierce as himself. She was so amused with his change of attitude it made her laugh slightly, "You.. You bitch! What did you do to my little brother!?" He screamed in her face, grip tightening on the collars, "I did nothing, this is also a result of your mind, Edward." She replied with pleasurable malice, "Aw.. What's wrong?~ Is someone getting angry?~ You can't kill me, so good luck trying."_

_Ed screamed in frustration, clenching his eyes and throwing his arm back to punch her dead in the face, Al caught the punch by gripping the crook of his pudgy arm, his hand stopped about 3 inches in front of her face, Ed turned his head around slowly, stunned by Al's actions, "Don't even think about it, Edward." The fake Al pushed Ed away from her, Charlotte dropped back down to her feet, rubbing her collar bones uncomfortably, Ed fell back onto his behind, looking up at the both with such anger and fear, Al patted Charlotte's head, then pulling out something from his pocket, and handed the object to the monster girl, it was a vorpal blade with a floral pattern on the stainless blade, the hilt was brown and rounded, Ed had no idea what her next plan was, but it didn't seem good.  
_

_Anti Charlotte raised the knife to her face, licking the blade maliciously, in a blink of an eye, Charlotte pinned him to the ground by his shoulders, she was literally sitting on his chubby midriff. So many emotions were going through Ed, fear, anger, sadness, and maybe a hint of arousal from the girl. She leaned down so her face was in front of his, "What's wrong now? Can't hit someone that looks like your wife?~ Al won't hold you back, so give me your best shot." She purred in his ear, waiting for him to strike, but he couldn't, he was too paralyzed by fear to do so, and her moves.. Were just like the original Charlotte's as well._

_The fake Alphonse stood back and watched with amusement, Charlotte made a disgusted face, pushing up from him, "Tch, what a weakling." She moved her forearm over his collarbones to hold him down, and in a flash she raised the knife in the air, and just when she was about to pierce him, he caught her thin wrist just when the knife was an inch to his nose. Her arm and his shook violently, trying with all her might to bring the knife down, but their strength proved a match. A feral growl emitted from her throat, she sound like an animal, Ed glared back into her eyes that were filled with fury. "Damn you!" She growled louder, pushing the knife down harder, the point of the blade was edging closer and closer. Wake up, this isn't real. Got to wake up.._

_WAKE UP!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A girl came running down the sidewalk from a restaurant, it was pouring rain outside and she didn't bring an umbrella nor a jacket, so she was pretty much soaking wet. "God, it's freezing!" She exclaimed to herself, luckily Charlotte was a fast runner so she made it back home in no time flat, she unlocked the door and closed it behind her. Water droplets were dripping off strands of her hair, trailing down her face, her v-neck shirt clung to her skin, and her pants were damp. She wrapped her arms around her petite body, teeth chattering. "I really hope I don't get sick." She said to herself, trotting up the stairs, reaching the hallway and walking down it.

She got to the door, grabbing the door knob, she expected the door to open with ease, but her whole body rammed into the door, "Huh?" Jiggling the door knob a few times, she knocked on the door, "Ed, could you unlock the door?" She said out loud, no response, she figured he must be sleeping, getting down on a knee and looked through the peephole, straight ahead was the two nightstands and the bed, but Edward wasn't in the room, he must be in the bathroom getting a shower.

Fortunately, Charlotte had an extra key to the bedroom in one of the hallway drawers, she scurried to a drawer and rustled through the items, pulling out papers and material and stacking them on the top, "Aha! There you are." Charlotte pulled out a silver skeleton key for the door, heading back to the door, she placed the key into the keyhole, turned it clockwise and heard a click. This time the door opened, taking the key out of the keyhole, closing the door behind her, and putting the key on the dresser. "Thanks Edward.." She grumbled, pouting her lips, she walked over to the wardrobe, opening the door, looking through the clothes for a blank tank top, she threw it on the lounge chair, and began to strip off her damp shirt, only wearing a semi-wet bra, she quickly threw on the the thin-strap top, "...Ed's been awfully quiet.." She walked over to the bathroom door, knocking on the door gently. "Edward, I know you're in there, are you okay?" She asked, placing her ear on the door, hoping for a response, and it took a while for an accurate response. "...Yeah." He finally replied.

A nervous smile broke across her lips, "Are you sure? Is your stomach upset?" She tried jiggling the door knob, but now THIS door was locked, and there wasn't a key, unfortunately. "Why'd you lock the door..?" There was something more to it, she wasn't stupid she knew something was wrong with Edward. "Edward open the door, now." She commanded, but got a quick reply, "No, go away Charlotte."

She did a look of disbelief, "Excuse me!? Edward you open this door right now! Is there some that you're hiding from me!?" She shouted, banging her fist on the door, "No! I don't want you to see me like this!"

Now she was confused and a bit scared, she was only gone an hour and it looked like he was getting better while he was asleep! "See you like... - Ed please open the door,.. I want to see you."

She waited and waited for a response, both rooms were dead quiet, until her ear twitched when she heard him sigh, "Fine... But.. Could you find something to cover your eyes?" He asked, almost sadly, "...What for?" She asked reluctantly.

"Please, I want your hands to do the looking before you actually get a look at me.." He says softly, but Charlotte didn't deny, she nodded, walking over to a drawer, taking out a black cloth and tying it around her eyes to the back of her head. She couldn't see a thing. "Alright, I got the blind fold on." She announced, standing in front of the door again. "Can you see anything out of it?.."

"No Ed."

Slowly but finally, she heard a click of the lock unlocking, Ed heard the light tapping of her hand trying to find the doorknob, finally she found it and the door knob twisted clockwise, she pushed the door opened completely and there she was, a blind fold shielding her gray eyes that were always filled with light, her hair started to spike up from the rain and humidity, wearing a black tank top the suited her, she gestured her hands around, making sure she wouldn't bump into anything.

Charlotte headed straight forward toward his direction, Ed backed up until his back hit the sink, now he was cornered. "Where are you, Ed?" She asked, inches in front of him, but not knowing it. "..Right in front of you."

Charlotte's hands went to his face, caressing his cheeks. "There you are." She smiled, his face was warm against her chilly hands from the rain, but Ed didn't mind, she began to trail her hands down his body, examining as much as she could. His shoulders weren't as broad, he was still wearing his denim shirt, his sleeves were torn apart, so his arms weren't muscular anymore.. His shirt was completely opened,(well buttons popped off) her hands traveled to his chest, her hands felt marvelous against his feverish skin. Ed's chest wasn't like it was before, it felt soft like a marshmallow, very.. corpulent. Her hands went down to his lower stomach, it was much different than the rest of him, it was tougher, like.. something was in his stomach.

She looked back up at him, placing a hand again on his cheek, the other pushing up her black blindfold to the base of her forehead, there was so much sadness in those gray orbs it broke Ed's heart. He wasn't his typical weight anymore, he actually weighed a bit more than in his dreams. Almost looking at two hundred and twenty pounds for a boy whom was small in mid-teens.

He avoided her gaze, "...Edward.." She was so dumbstruck about this, "Do you see know? This is why I didn't want you to see me like this, in this... grotesque form.. You get this.. pitiful look on your face.. It depresses me."

Ed pushed her away gently, for some space, she backed up, knitting her eyebrows together. "You never listen do you...? I told you many times not to do anything reckless, but you choose not to listen to me, and now you want to handle this on your own? If you want to do that, then fine." Charlotte whipped around and stomped out of the room furiously, "I never said that, damn it!" Ed snapped, but she ignored him, she walked out of the room and slammed the door, the whole room vibrated.

Ed winced, now feeling like a major jackass, he knew he should have listened to her, and maybe this could have been avoided, but of course his stupid ego gets in the way of that. He sighed, turning around and looking at his reflection in the mirror for a moment, Ed actually envied Charlotte for being slim, she just looked so small to him. Ed tugged on the two sides of his shirt, trying his best to cover up.

Walking out of the room, then out of the bedroom, and went down the stairs, to see her lying down in the middle of the couch, wrapped in a blanket, she was hiding her eyes in the crook of her arm. Ed went over to her, kneeling down slowly beside her. "Leave me alone."

"Charlotte.. Look at me, I'm sorry and I should have listen to you," He looked at his hands, "If I have, this would have never happened, you know..." He chuckled sadly, Charlotte lifted her arm from her eyes, shooting him a look. "I told ya, what are we going to do?" She asked, sitting up onto her bottom, Ed sat down beside her. "I have to call Mustang, and tell him what happened, he's probably gonna laugh his ass off though." He mumbled, Roy always laughed about things that happen to Ed. Charlotte chuckled, "Don't worry about it, I'm going to help you get through this, I told you that I was going to help you get better." Her cheeks flushed a little, smiling big with eyes closed. Ed's eyebrow raised, then softened to a smile, "Thank you Charlotte, I like to hear that.." He pulled her in and gave her a gentle peck on her plush lips, she melted into the kiss, then they both pulled away. Now pulling her in for a tight hug, almost like a 'No, you're mine and nobody else's hug.' She layed against him, "..It's like I'm laying on a marshmallow.." She giggled softly, pulling her feet up into a ball.

Ed sweat dropped, nuzzling into her hair, "Shut up."

* * *

**Ugh another looonngg chapter = A= This also killed me too Q-Q But it's really cute!~ The next chap should be up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Calling**_

The next morning the young Alchemist stirred awake on the couch which he was asleep on. He sat up straight and rubbed his eyes, he looked around for a moment and took some time to process where he was at. "So it wasn't a dream..?" He looked down at himself, he was still quite pursy and chubby, "Nope, definitely wasn't a dream.." He sighed, placing an elbow onto his knee and pinching the bride of his nose.

It seems like he's going through hell and back over and over again, just like the time him and Al brought back his mother.. the dreadful dreams.. the sensitive nerves, plus the added weight and the lump in his stomach, he wanted this to be over already, he hoped the doctor was right and this will all be over in just another few days or so.. Looking around again, now noticing that Charlotte wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Charlotte?" He called out, but there was no response. Worried, he pushed himself up from the couch on his two feet, well at least he could walk regularly. Ed figured she might of been upstairs, Ed made his way to the stairs, before he could do that, his foot gave out from him, he apparently tripped over something. "Gah!"

**CRASH! **Ed fell flat on his face, arms sprawled out over his head, his nose hit the floor, HARD. "Ow... That was a hard fall.." He groaned, looking up, his head was tilted slightly so his cheek squished(adorably) against the hardwood floor. An agitated blush across his cheeks. "Damn it, why me?" He grumbled, trying to get off the ground. But it was most difficult, this was utterly humiliating, Edward couldn't even get himself off the floor...

The front door of the house opened, "Damn that Mustang and his wisecracks.." Charlotte mumbled as she walked through the door eyebrows furrowed with her eyes closed, she closed the door behind her, her brown half-jacket in the crook of her arm, she opened her eyes and saw Edward laying in the middle of the floor, staring up at her, shamefaced. It was a bit strange to her, since she was more of a klutz than he is.

"..Ed, why are you on the floor?" She asked with a faint of a smile, head tilting slightly, Ed smiled sheepishly, now even feeling more embarrassed. Charlotte quickly hung up her jacket on the coat rack, rushing over and crouching down beside him. "Are you okay?.. What happened?" She asked softly, Ed didn't look at her, "Nothing, I just tripped, could you help me?" He asked a bit sternly, Ed pushed himself up with his elbows, Charlotte helped him to his knees.

"How long were you on the floor?" Charlotte asked, now sitting on her knees across from the man, Ed scratched his cheek, still having a flustered blush on his cheeks, looking down, "For uh- few moments or so.." He replied softly, it was almost inaudible. Charlotte blinked with a raised brow, "Why didn't you just get up...?"

Ed quickly cut her off, "I couldn't okay!? You don't realize how hard it is to have to live in this poorly shaped body!" Ed snapped at her with an ire face, it actually made Charlotte jumped a little. Charlotte put up her palms and waved them, "Ed just take it easy.. Don't exert yourself, we will get through this, okay?" She said with a calmness in her tone.

Ed hands went to his golden bangs, he gripped the roots of his hair so it made it difficult to see his eyes, "But how can you be so sure?! What happens if I can't, what would happen to me and you!? Alphonse would be ashamed of me.." He defiantly said, it seems like he was going to snap at any given moment.

Now this causes her to snap, her eyes widen in anger, she grabbed both of the separate collars of his denim shirt, forcefully pulling him in, her face dangerously close to his. Charlotte's angry gaze met his tense eyes. "Edward, nothing is going to happen, when I was out, I ran into Roy and told you've been changing.. He's going to HQ and try to get as much as he can from the criminal.. Then he's going to come by and give us the details!"

She pushed Edward away, swiveling around away from him, "And Al won't be ashamed of you, he's worried about you." Ed didn't know what to say, staring at the back of her head, he was actually glad that her and Mustang would do this for him, even though Ed's been kind of a jerk all of these years to them. "...Sorry."

A sigh cast from Charlotte's lips, casting him a quick side glance, then turning away, "Well, you should be, don't just do things on your own, Ed.. Always ask for help if you need it." Charlotte really thought Ed was going to settle down and start a family, but she couldn't even be more wrong, curiosity got the best of the blond and he decided to take the case and try to capture the man HIMSELF. Without the assistance of his younger brother, whom could still use Alchemy, nor Charlotte who use Alchemy for healing properties and her sword.

After a few moments of solitude between the two, the silence broke, turning around to face him, "Well, there's no use fighting about it, what's done is done," She started, examining him up and down, "...I guess we should get you out of those clothes, there uh- a little torn." Edward's sleeves were still split, along with the sides of his pants, the blush from before returned to his cheeks, feeling embarrassed again, Charlotte got up and help him up to his feet, and lead him up the stairs.

When they reached their bedroom, Charlotte went into the bathroom to brush her hair, also to give Ed some decency. The oldest Elric began to strip down to his undergarments, at least his underwear still fitted him. He went over to his dresser and took out a pair of pants and a shirt, but then realized when he looked at himself in the mirror, that the clothes weren't as big as he thought, all of his clothes were the same size, so he practically had no clothing that will fit him easily. An exasperated sigh escaped him, throwing the cloths back into the drawer and closing it, he walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Uhm Charlotte?"

Charlotte swung the door open, putting the brush back on the counter, " What's wrong, Ed?" She asked, looking at him strangely, wondering why he's hadn't gotten changed yet, Ed cleared his throat, well one of the reasons was because she toke off her long-sleeved shirt into a white tank top that was almost see-through. It was a bit arousing, but he snapped out of it and got to the point. "..Oh-uh!.. None of my clothing fits me anymore.. What am I going to do?"

She turned fully towards him, putting a finger to her chin in thought, "Oh dear.. I think I have some of my father's clothing in the attic, I put it up there after he left for Xing.. He's quite lean and muscular, so his clothing will probably fit you.. I'll go get it for ya." Charlotte pushed past him, normally Ed would have got it for her, because one time she almost tripped while going down.

Charlotte grabbed all her hair and placed it on one shoulder, she grabbed the string that was connected to the attic steps and pulled it down, the stairs unraveled, she climbed up the steps.

The blonde sat down on the bedside, locking his hands together, putting his chin into his hands, he waited for her to come back down with the clothing. Even though this had been going on for just a few days, he couldn't believe what was happening to him, of all people, why him? God is certainly giving him such horrible karma, if there even is a God..

Eventually, she came back down with two boxes in her hands, she pushed up the step-ladder with her foot and the ladder swung up, walking back into the room, she dropped the boxes to the floor, placing her hands onto her hips. "Alright, go pick out what you like and try it on." Charlotte smiled faintly, walking over to her dresser, bending down to her knees to look for a shirt. Ed opened the boxes, the shirts and pants were neatly folded, there was a variety of different clothing, so he just picked out something basic, a short-sleeved shirt, with jeans.

It was almost an exact fit, surprisingly, it felt comfortable, he straightened out the shirt he was now wearing, Edward checked the pockets, and found something in one of them, it was a folded up picture, he unfolded it, to his surprise it was a picture of Charlotte and two other boys. One with silver-bluish hair that's pretty spiky and messy, but except for some that kept down and partially covering the upper left side of his face, his eyes are slanted with green irises. The other was a boy with black hair that's sort of messy, his bangs framed his face halfway, his eyes were also a bit slanted but with a blue iris. They looked young, about the age of 8.

"Hey, Charlotte." Ed called her, Charlotte slipped on a white shirt with straps on the sleeves, she turned around, "Oh? It looks like the clothes fit you." She commented, but fell quiet when he shown her the picture, a small smile decorated her lips, "Ah.. I remember this, I was eight and a half when this was taken, the silver haired one is Anthony, and the black haired one is Michael, they're brothers," She gave a toothy smile, walking over beside Ed, "It's weird to say now, that I used to date Anthony when I was thirteen.. I guess my dad was holding onto this when he went to other cities and countries."

Ed looked at her, "Really?" Charlotte swiped the picture from his hands, putting it up on the dresser top, "Yeah, but don't worry about it, I don't even like him in that way anymore, he was my first boyfriend, things didn't go well between us so we ended it after a month or so.. I didn't date anyone until now, but now I have you." She giggled, throwing an arm around his shoulders. Ed looked down, not really saying anything.

An almost indistinct knocked traveled its way to the second floor, "Oh, looks like Mustang is here, come on Ed." Charlotte left the room, waiting for the man to follow, Ed snapped out of his day dream, sighing and followed..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A raven haired man fell to the floor, laughing his ass off to the sight of the oldest Elric, he gripped his stomach, while dot tears appeared in the brims of his closed eyes. "Wow, Fullmetal! You really let yourself go! I knew you were changing, but this is ridiculous!"

Ed's face went bright red, irritation marks forming on his cheeks and forehead, "It's not funny, you jackass! I didn't choose to be like this!" Ed snapped, rolling up the short sleeved to pummel Mustang into the dirt, but Charlotte intervene, pushing Ed back down on the couch, signaling him to not start anything or something in the house will break. "Mustang, could you please tell us what you have got?" Charlotte exasperatedly asked, sitting down beside Edward.

Finally, Mustang pulled himself together, got off of the floor, and sat down beside them, wiping a tear away from his eye, which pissed Ed off more. "Alright, Alright, sorry, couldn't control myself," He said with a chuckle, taking out a vanilla folder from under his military shirt, opening it, there were papers all neatly together, it was the criminal's report. "The man's name is George Harrison, as you know he's a Bio-Alchemist who studied under Shou Tucker when he was alive, a very clever and cunning man he is, he has succeeded in avoiding military pursuit for almost five years. Then, after Tucker's death by Scar, the man snapped and was on the run ever since, from what we know, it looks like he didn't experiment with human chimeras for very long, instead he kidnapped people, both male and female, and experimented on them, with this strange glowing liquids found all over his lab. All the people who were experimented on either died from poisoning, or experienced the same effects that you have, Ed."

This made Ed scared, he was one of the lucky ones who didn't die from poisoning, but how can he call himself lucky, he doesn't even know if all the side effects were even over. "But, did the guy say what effects I have?" Ed uttered, not making eye contact. Roy sighed, pinching his forehead, "The bastard was quiet, he wouldn't say a word I even threaten to incinerate him right then and there, he said he'll only speak to you Elric. But.. What have you been experiencing lately, other than the excessive weight gain?"

Edward shot Mustang a look, an irritation mark forming on his head, "Lets see.. Horrible nightmares.. Hallucinations, sensitive nerves, clumsyness, and I don't know what else.." Charlotte gave him an angry look, "What!? Why didn't you tell me about the nightmares and hallucinations!?"

"Because I knew this would be your reaction, Charlotte!"

"You need to keep me up-to-date about your sickness Edward, you can't keep me in the dark with this!" Charlotte snapped back, clenching a fist and shaking it. "I was meaning to tell you, but I just couldn't, okay!?" Ed knew there was something else, something in his stomach causing him this trauma..

Roy leaned in and whispered to Edward, "This may be a bad time to say this, but with you looking like that, it may be a major turn-off with your sex life, and you'll leave her unsatisfied.. But if you want I could entertain her until you get better..~" Both their faces darken, even though it was a whisper, Charlotte could hear loud and proud, "You bastard, that's none of your business, get out of my house!" Ed shouted, Roy quickly got up and laughed at the boy who couldn't even get up after him, "What's wrong? Can't get up!?"

Charlotte sighed, calming down the struggling Ed, then standing up to push Mustang out the door, "Alright, I appreciate you stopping by Roy, and telling us about this man."

The Colonel chuckled triumphantly, a sparkle flying from his face, "No problem, Charlotte."

"We'll stop by tomorrow for Ed to confront the man, and to find out how this have this solved."

"Okay, he's to be put on execution in the next few days or so, so chubby-boy better get much out of him as possible!" Roy remarked loudly, only to be replied with an 'Urk!' by Edward. Charlotte sighed again, closing the door on a laughing Roy Mustang whom was already walking down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets.

Charlotte plopped down beside Ed on the couch again, "Sorry about that Ed, at least he was of some help." Charlotte mumbled, playing with fingers on her lap, Ed lied his head back, little antenna sticking in the air, "Eh, I knew he would laugh at me about this, but I had no choice in the matter, I had to find out what's wrong with me.. That idiot always loves to tease me."

The brunette snuggled against him, pulling her feet up on the couch, laying her head on his shoulder. "I think he cares about you Ed, he's just as worried as I am, and he's trying his best to get as much information as he can, too." Ed wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close.

"Yeah, well when I get better, he's going to regret laughing at me." Ed said with determination, a devious look on his face.

* * *

**-Ah there we go, Chapter 4, .w. things are gonna get edgy in the next Chap, and the reason why Charlotte brings up her previous dates from before, well you'll find out soon enough!~ ;D  
**


End file.
